Petra/Gallery
This article contains all images related to Petra. Gallery Season 1 Imagepetraandreuben.jpg|Petra with Reuben. Imagepetrahiding.jpg|Petra hiding in Ivor's Lab. Imagepetrasighs.jpg|Petra at EnderCon. Imagepetrafalling.jpg|Petra falling from the bridge. Petra Beam Of Light.jpg|Petra caught in the tractor beam. Screenshot_20180403-191853.png|Petra not feeling well (Determinant) PetraWeakSick.png|Petra with Jesse. Petra.jpeg|Petra with a Golden Sword. Petra Icon.png|Petra talking to Jesse in Ivor's Lab. Screen Shot 2016-01-11 at 4.19.09 AM.png|Petra with Armor. Withesick.png|Petra with Wither Sickness. Bridge Jump Jetra-1-.png|Petra smiling at Jesse when falling from the bridge. Imagepetraironpickaxe.jpg|Petra at Endercon. Mcsm ep3 petra-punching-lukas.png|The moment after Petra punched Lukas. Mind Controlled Petra.jpg|Petra mind-controlled by PAMA. Mcsm fjesse objection.png|Petra and Jesse. Screen Shot 2016-06-09 at 1.43.40 PM.png|Petra at the entrance of the Mansion's courtyard. Warrior whip.jpeg|Petra and Jesse doing the Warrior Whip together in the basement of the Old Builder's Temple. Jjj.png|Petra being pulled up by Jesse when they are exploring the basement of the Mansion. Petra..jpg|Petra and Reuben in Ivor's basement. Mcsm ep7 redstone-block petra.png|Petra pointing at Redstone Blocks in Crown Mesa. Petra-0.jpeg|Petra fighting zombies in Episode 6. Petra defending Jesse .jpeg|Petra protecting Jesse from Slab during the race at Gladiator Junction. Mcsm ep5 PetraJumpingfromTree.jpg|Petra falling near the Temple. Petra racing the rest of the group .jpeg|Petra racing the rest of the group to The Mansion. Petra worried about Lucas .jpeg|Petra worrying about Lukas. Mcsm ep8 petra's-inventory.png|Petra's inventory on the ground after Clutch kills her. (Determinant) Arrested.jpg|Petra staring in shock as she sees Jesse being arrested. (Determinant) Take_them_all.jpg|Petra, Jesse, Lukas, and Ivor looking at a group of pigs. Awesome.jpg|Petra giving Jesse a questioning look. (Determinant) And_they're_gone.jpg|Petra watching Axel and Olivia walk away. Hey we're here to ruin everything..jpg|Zombies advancing on Petra, Lukas, Ivor, and Jesse. Zombies, blargh!.jpg|Petra fighting zombies. You've got a boy's name.jpg|Petra seeing TorqueDawg about to die. X-ed out.jpg|Petra seeing her own X-ed out portrait. This isn't good.jpg|Petra watching the chaos as the YouTubers freak out. The heck was that.jpg|Petra wondering what Jesse saw. The creepy room.jpg|Petra finding The White Pumpkin's lair. Taken.jpg|Petra after seeing Lukas taken away. Save us, Jesse.jpg|Petra stepping closer to Jesse. Reading with Jesse.jpg|Petra watching Jesse read. Pointy poison.jpg|Petra looking at the tipped arrow. More tunnels.jpg|Petra creeping down the tunnels with Jesse. Grab her, Jesse!.jpg|Petra being saved by Jesse. (Determinant) Elevator shaft.jpg|Petra looking down the elevator shaft. Come at me bro.jpg|Petra preparing to fight spiders. This isn't good.jpg|Petra with Jesse, Lukas, and Ivor hearing Cassie Rose screaming in the Mansion. ....jpg|Petra mind-controlled by PAMA Mcsm ep8 competitor's-village evening jesse's-gang.png|Petra in her normal clothes in the Competitors' Village. ....png|Petra getting hugged by Jesse after PAMA's defeat, (Determinant). Horizon33_13-11-2016_50-19-18.jpg|Petra's final moments before getting chipped. Horizon33 15-11-2016 23-34-14.jpg|Petra with Ivor, Harper, and Jesse about to enter the games. babababbababababababbabbabababababbabababababbabab.JPG|Petra before getting chipped. GameApp W1024 H1024 F21 T 0XC8D907C0BAC096E1.png|Petra's portrait with the YouTubers', Cassie Rose, TorqueDawg, Lukas, Ivor, Calvin, and Ivy's portrait. Lost her memory .jpeg|Petra with amnesia. Try to remember image.jpeg|Petra trying to remember. Lukas, Jesse and Petra image.jpeg|Petra with Lukas and Jesse in the Order Hall. Run!.jpeg|Petra and the gang running away from the Witherstorm. Traveling.jpeg|Petra traveling on horseback to the Farlands Petra and Jesse image.jpeg|Petra telling Jesse to go on through the portal. evil petra's usefull stare.JPG|Petra after being mind-controlled by PAMA. Petra and aGabreil image.jpeg|Petra with Gabriel and Jesse. Ivor with Gabriel .jpeg|Petra in the crowd at EnderCon. image on the back.jpeg|Petra patting Jesse on the back. Petra petting Reuben image.jpeg|Petra petting Reuben. Long live lava image.jpeg|Petra and the others looking at Ivor's lava structure. Axel hugging Petra image.jpeg|Petra hugging Axel. Walking to the temple image.jpeg|Petra and her friends walking to the temple. Sky island.jpeg|Petra, Jesse, Lukas, and Ivor on a Sky Island. mcsmMindcontroledPetraandLukasDrawingSwords.jpeg|Mind-controlled Petra and Lukas preparing for battle. Mcsm ep6 Jesse, Lukas, Petra, & Ivor Mansion.jpg|Petra with Ivor, Lukas, and Jesse at the Mansion's entrance. Mcsm ep6 DanTDM, Jesse, and Petra.jpg|Petra with Jesse, Ivor, Stacy Plays, and DanTDM at the Mansion. Ouch.png|Jesse and Petra fighting a zombie. (Determinant) Eye out for gaurds.jpeg|Petra keeping a eye out for any guards that might be coming. Výstřišek.PNG|Petra riding a horse with Lukas. Season 2 SeasonTwoCoverCard.jpeg|Petra in a promotional image for Season 2. LLAMAOHMYGOSH.jpeg|Petra talking with Jesse. ThePrismarineGiants.jpg|Petra in Season 2. Gauntlet.PNG|Petra with Jesse and Lluna finding a gauntlet underground. 20170711 185656.png|Petra racing ahead of Jesse. Capture d’écran 2017-11-13 à 19.01.25.png|Petra being exposed to be leaving with Jack, Nurm, and "Vos." The Gang.png|Petra with Jack, Nurm, Vos, and Jesse in the Sea Temple. 20170716_145636.png The Gang in Beacontown.png|Petra with Jesse, Jack, Nurm, and Vos in Beacontown. TheNewOrderOfTheStone.png|Petra with Jesse, Axel, Olivia, Lukas, Ivor, and Emily (determinant) in the Order Hall. Screenshot_20170723-152047.png Jesse and Structure Block.PNG|Petra, Jack,Nurm, Vos and Jesse looking at the structure block. 20170711140453_3.jpg|Jesse and Petra looking at the gauntlet. Stella with the gang.jpg Capture d’écran 2017-11-14 à 21.10.02.png|Petra get the clock. (Determinant) Petra-Gauntlet.png|Petra with the Gauntlet (Determinant). Puzzle-Room.png attacked.png|Petra if she is attacked by Jesse (Determinant). prisoners.png|Jesse and Petra (Determinant) in prison outfits. Petra JH.png|Petra in her red clothes (determinant). Petra Zombie Mines.png|Petra about to fight Jesse in the Zombie Mines (determinant). Horizon33 18-10-2017 59-55-17.jpg|Petra in the room full of weapons. JackTalking.png Jack JHB.png Horizon33 20-10-2017 14-15-19.jpg|Petra with a sword that got poofed by Romeo. Horizon33 22-10-2017 29-1-13.jpg|Petra giving a boost to Jesse. Horizon33 23-10-2017 13-19-18.jpg|Petra and Jesse looking around. Horizon33_24-10-2017_38-44-16.jpg|Petra being rescued by Jesse. Horizon33 29-10-2017 55-3-18.jpg|Petra hugging Jack. Horizon33_30-10-2017_41-26-21.jpg|Petra staring at Xara that just killed the Warden. Horizon33_1-11-2017_27-42-10.jpg|Petra doubting Xara. Horizon33 2-11-2017 12-48-15.jpg|Petra looking at smiling Jesse. Horizon33 2-11-2017 37-51-15.jpg|Petra with Jesse, Radar, Jack and Lluna. Horizon33 4-11-2017 53-37-2.jpg|Petra, Jesse, Radar, Nurm and Jack running to the Cellblock X. Horizon33 6-11-2017 4-24-17.jpg|Petra seeing Jesse fake-cry. Horizon33 6-11-2017 5-1-17.jpg|Petra looking at Xara sadly walking away. Horizon33 6-11-2017 14-16-17.jpg|Petra reuniting with Ivor. Horizon33 6-11-2017 56-19-17.jpg|Petra seeing Ivor doing a ninja pose. Horizon33 6-11-2017 58-13-17.jpg|Petra, Jesse and Ivor hugging. (Determinant) hugz.png|Petra hugging Jesse in the cabin journal.png|Petra and Jesse reading Fred's journal together. Screenshot_2017-11-06-19-20-16.png|Petra crying when Jesse comforts her in the cabin. (Determinant) Horizon33 18-12-2017 23-35-23.jpg|Petra listening to what Romeo says. Horizon33 18-12-2017 22-38-19.jpg|Petra, Jesse and Jack talking. Horizon33_19-12-2017_26-27-14.jpg|Petra, Jack and Jesse doing a pose. Horizon33_19-12-2017_39-29-14.jpg|Petra and Jack swimming up the waterfall. Horizon33_19-12-2017_51-26-14.jpg|Petra, Jack and Jesse peeking from a corner. Horizon33_19-12-2017_59-29-14.jpg|Petra, Jack and Jesse doing a pose in firework explosions. Horizon33 19-12-2017 40-35-23.jpg|Petra looking at Romeo. Horizon33 19-12-2017 56-58-23.jpg|Petra smiling at Jesse. Horizon33_20-12-2017_52-22-0.jpg|Petra, Jack and Nurm walking. Horizon33 20-12-2017 39-55-12.jpg|Petra talking to Jesse, Stella, Nurm and Lluna. Horizon33 20-12-2017 47-57-12.jpg|Petra seeing Axel crying. Horizon33 20-12-2017 51-56-12.jpg|Petra being hugged by Axel. Horizon33 20-12-2017 19-29-13.jpg|Petra running with Jesse and Lluna. Horizon33_20-12-2017_49-28-13.jpg|Petra and Jesse smiling at each other while racing. IMG 2172.PNG|Petra seeing Jesse running towards her (determinant). AaB Looks like this is handy afterall.png AaB What have you done....png|Petra, Jack, and Jesse confronting Romeo in the Terminal Zone. AaB We're going to stop you.png AaB And so he only decided to appear now.png AaB Let's get that gauntlet.png AaB Here goes nothing.png AaB What kind of moron made this response choice.png AaB Do you understand.png AaB The terminal doesn't take away Romeo's powers... great.png AaB He knew he was going to die.png AaB Poisoned or regular potato.png AaB Gotta enter the password.png|Petra, Jesse, and Jack trying to figure out the puzzle. IMG 0656.PNG AaB Terminal Space.png AaB Wait why the hell is Romeo bedrocking over an already bedrocked world, wtf.png AaB That looks more like stone than bedrock.png AaB Why couldn't Lukas just ran up instead of just sitting there talking.png AaB How the hell did Lukas know that would open a staircase to the roof.png Petra S2Ep55 Ending Goodbye.png|Petra feeling sad to leave Jesse. Petra GC.png Petra Behind The Scenes Outfit.png|Petra Behind the Scenes Petra Firework Union Outfit.png|Petra "Firework Union" Minecraft2 2019-06-03 10-23-35.png Netflix Remake Capture d’écran 2018-11-28 à 22.02.48.png|Petra on the Netflix version. Category:Galleries